November with love
by Ran Hime
Summary: Chapter Final - Changmin menyadari jika semuanya hanyalah masalalu yang tidak mungkin bisa ia miliki lagi./ "Siapa sebenarnya kau, Shim Changmin?"/ "Tolong jaga Yunho hyung, presdir Kim."/ "Untuk kali ini, biarkan Yunho tahu tentang Changmin!"/ "Aku sudah cukup kehilangan Yunho selama ini!"/ "Kenapa Nuna melakukan semua ini?"/ HoMin Fanfiction/ Slight YooMin/ DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

_Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak Changmin dan Yunho tidak jadi bertemu. Sejak itu pula Changmin tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Yunho. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu. Sesering apapun ia mencoba menunggu Yunho di depan pintu apartemen Yunho, tetap saja pemuda itu tidak pernah muncul. Changmin lelah. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Yunho._

_Perlahan Changmin berbalik lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Yunho. Kemana lagi harus mencari Yunho? Pemuda itu telah berjanji akan memberikan hadiah untuk kelulusannya. Namun lebih dari itu, alasan Changmin ingin bertemu dengan Yunho adalah rasa rindu._

"_Seharusnya kau tidak perlu lagi ke sini!"_

_Changmin berhenti berjalan ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap wanita separuh baya yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Changmin menarik nafas perlahan._

"_Nyonya Kim!" serunya lirih._

"_Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menemui Yunho lagi."_

"_Tapi-"_

"_Tidak cukupkah kau membuatku kehilangan putraku, Changmin!" ujar Nyonya Kim mulai meneteskan air matanya._

"_Apa maksud anda Nyonya Kim. Aku-" lagi lagi ucapan Changmin disela oleh Nyonya Kim._

_Nyonya Kim memegang kedua lengan Changmin. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir, "Dia kehilangan ingatannya semenjak kecelakaan itu."_

"_Apa?" entah kenapa ada rasa sakit di hati Changmin. Inikah alasan ia tidak lagi bertemu dengan Yunho?_

"_Kumohon Changmin! Tinggalkan Yunho. Biarkan dia hidup tanpa kau. Aku ibunya! Sudah cukup aku kehilangan Yunho selama ini."_

_Nyonya Kim melepaskan kedua tangannya lalu perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang tengah meneteskan air matanya._

_._

_._

_._

_DBSK Fanfiction_

_Present_

_November with Love © Ran Hime_

_DBSK © Themselves_

_Mimi Homin Vers © Chonzakajaejae_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_HoMin slight YooMin, YunJae_

_M Rated_

_Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 1

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menghela nafas. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia selalu memimpikan masa lalunya setiap kali tidur. Sampai kapan ia harus dihantui akan kenangan itu? Sampai kapan ia akan terus mengingat laki-laki itu. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba melupakan laki-laki itu, nyatanya kenangan itu semakin kuat. Lima tahun sudah berlalu, tapi semua tetap tidak berubah.

Changmin mengambil ponsel di meja di depannya. Ia melihat nama Yoochun yang sedang menghubunginya. Ia menarik nafasnya perlahan lalu mulai menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo!" ucapnya dengan suara serak

"_Changmin-ah! Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" ada nada khawatir di kalimat itu._

"Aku hanya kelelahan Yoochun."

"_Kau tidak lupa kan kita mempunyai janji dengan Direktur Kim."_

"Aku akan bersiap-siap." Serunya lalu menutup telephonnya.

Changmin termenung menatap gambar di komputernya. Sampai kapan akan seperti ini. Ia terus berjuang dan menunggu. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada hasilnya.

Changmin beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Bersiap untuk bertemu dengan salah satu pemegang saham di Picttoon, tempat dimana ia bekerja. Yoochun bilang jika itu bisa membuat karirnya semakin baik.

.

.

.

Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengernyit bingung ketika melihat gorden jendela apartemennya terbuka. Bukankah tadi tertutup? Ia berjalan ke kamarnya lalu berganti pakaian.

Ketika berada di meja kerjanya, ia dibuat bingung lagi. Ia ingat betul jika tadi ia meletakkan kopinya di samping mejanya, namun dalam waktu dua puluh menit ia tinggal sisa kopi itu sudah tidak ada, yang tersisa hanya ponselnya.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan apartemenmu seperti ini." Seru seseorang di belakang Changmin.

Changmin berbalik lalu mendapati Changmin berbalik lalu mendapati Yoochun tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Udara dan sinar matahari akan membuatmu lebih baik, Changmin-ah! Dan kurangi kopimu. Aku tidak mau dokter Park akan marah kepadaku."

Changmin meraih ponselnya cuek lalu berjalan mendekati Yoochun, "sudahlah, jangan cerewet!" serunya lalu mengajak Yoochun untuk pergi.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

"Apa aku harus ikut?" Yunho tidak habis pikir dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bilang jika Jaejoong akan bertemu dengan salah satu penulis terbaik di perusahaanya. Tapi kenapa ia malah harus ikut. Ia tahu, hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal pertemuaan dengan klien-nya. Namun bukan bearti ia bisa sesuka hati meninggalkan pekerjaanya. Dan lagi, apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya nanti ketika mereka telah bertemu. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apapun tentang Pictton.

"Kau hanya perlu ikut," seru Jaejoong sembari memasang dasinya. Sembari mengutuk sebal karena Yunho terlalu bersemangat bercinta, "Di sana tidak hanya kita bertiga. Ada Direktur Park yang menemani penulis Shim."

"Direktur Park?"

"Iya!" Jaejoong berbalik lalu menatap Yunho dengan wajah bingung, "sudahlah, ayo berangkat."

Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho lalu mengajaknya segera berangkat.

Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong yang tengah menyeret tangannya. Ia tidak pernah berkomentar setiap kali kekasihnya itu mengajaknya untuk bertemu klien. Namun entah kenapa saat ini, ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika Jaejoong mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan salah satu karyawannya.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Yoochun membukakan pintu untuk Changmin. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah Changmin. Ia tahu jika pemuda itu tengan sebal kepadanya karena perlakuan darinya. Apa salahnya jika ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Changmin? Itu adalah bentuk rasa pedulinya kepada Changmin. Tidak ada salahnya ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk orang terpentingnya, kan?

Namun Changmin berpikir lain. Ia seorang laki-laki. Seharusnya ia membukakan pintu untuk seorang gadis yang sedang diajaknya kencan, bukannya malah dibukakan oleh laki-laki.

Yoochun hanya menggeleng. Changmin tidak pernah berubah semenjak pertama kali ia bertemu. Ia lalu meraih tangan Changmin yang kini ada di depannya.

"Seharusnya kita berjalan berdampingan dan saling berpegangan seperti ini." Godanya membuat pipi Changmin merah menahan marah.

"Kau pikir kita sedang berkencan!"

"Apa?" Yoochun pura-pura terkejut lalu tertawa, "jika kau berpikir kita sedang kencan maka aku akan senang sekali."

"Mimpi saja!" Changmin menghempaskan tangan Yoochun lalu berjalan lebih cepat, "Dan tidur saja supaya kita tetap terus kencan dalam mimpimu"

"Tapi aku mau yang nyata Changmin-ah."

"Nanti kalau aku akan mati baru kita akan kencan."

"Changmin-ah!" seru Yoochun sembari mengejar Changmin yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam restoran.

.

.

.

Sepeluh menit telah berlalu, akan tetapi tamu yang ditunggu belum juga datang. Changmin meemasang wajah sebal. Orang kaya semua sama. Sudah membuat janji lalu datang hanya tersenyum. Ia menggoda Changmin dengan mengatakan jika ia juga orang kaya. Apakah ia pernah terlambat? Changmin menatap Yoochun lalu meminum tehnya. Ada baiknya ia tidak lagi bicara sampai Direktur Kim datang, dari pada Yoochun semakin membuatnya uring-uringan.

Tidak lama setelahnya dua orang laki-laki datang lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Changmin terkejut melihat salah satu dari orang tersebut berdiri di depannya. Reflek ia berdiri lalu menatap dalam pria tersebut. Membuat Yoochun juga berdiri karena melihat orang yang telah ia tunggu sudah datang. Mereka membungkuk memberi salam.

"Maaf, kami terlambat!" seru Jaejoong dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak masalah Direktur Kim. Kami juga baru saja sampai.

"Perkenalkan, Jung Yunho. Tunangan saya."

Yoochun menjabat tangan Yunho lalu memperkenalkan diri. Sedangkan Changmin menatap dalam Yunho. Ada rasa ridu yang kembali hadir. Disaat ia baru saja menerima takdir Tuhan, ia malah dipertemukan kembali lagi dengan Yunho, Jung Yunho. Apa Tuhan sedang ingin mempermainkan dirinya? Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan ini semua. Tidak bisakah ia hidup dengan damai tanpa Keluarga Jung di sekelilingnya. Changmin hampir saja menangis jika tidak mendengar suara Yoochun yang tengah memanggilnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Yoochun cemas. Changmin hanya mengangguk lalu menjabat tangan Yunho.

"Jung Yunho!"

"Shim Changmin!"

Mereka berempat duduk lalu mulai berbincang-bincang. Jaejoong cukup terkesan melihat Changmin dan karirnya. Sebagai penulis yang baru lima tahun, itu adalah prestasi yang membanggakan karena Changmin sudah mampu bersaing dengan para seniornya. Bahkan yang Jaejoong dengar, pengunjung Picttoon semakin meningkat semenjak Changmin bergabung dengan perusahannya.

Changmin hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Jaejoong. Pikirannya melayang setiap kali matanya bertatapan dengan mata Yunho. Lima tahun mereka tidak bertemu dan mengapa pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama harus seperti ini. Apakah Tuhan memang akan mengabulkan do'anya. Ia menutup mata.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Changmin membuka mata perlahan. Rasanya kepalanya begitu berat. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali hingga ia melihat wajah cemas Yoochun. Ia tersenyum lemah. Sudah berapa kali ia selalu saja berakhir di rumah sakit? Apakah waktunya memang tidak banyak lagi?

"Changmin-ah!" Yoochun menggenggam tangan kiri Changmin. Matanya bahkan memerah akibat menangis. Bocah di depannnya memang senang sekali membuatnya khawatir. Tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yoochun! Aku baik-baik saja!"

Air mata Yoochun perlahan mengalir. Sudah berapa kali Changmin selalu mengatakan akan hal itu. Selalu berkata seperti itu lalu masuk rumah sakit lagi.

"Apa aku harus melupakan semua? Aku tersiksa jika harus seperti ini."

"Changmin-ah!"

Sebelum Changmin melanjutkan kalimatnya, dokter datang lalu menanyakan keadaan Changmin. Ia mengambil map yang di bawa suster lalu memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Dari yang aku lihat, ada baiknya Changmin-ssi mulai menjalani perawatan."

"Tolong lakukan apapun demi Changmin, dokter!" ujar Yoochun sambil menggenggam tangan Changmin dengan erat.

"Jika aku tidak melakukannya, berapa lama waktu yang aku punya.."

"Changmin-ah!" bentak Yoochun. Ia tidak suka jika Changmin menyerah. Tujuh tahun Changmin bertahan, haruskah semua sia-sia.

"Hanya waktu yang akan menjawabnya Changmin-ssi."

Changmin menutup matanya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Hanya waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya. Ya, hanya waktu.

"_Namaku Jung Yunho!"_

"_Ayo kita kencan!"_

"_Kita akan bertemu jam tujuh di menara jam. Tunggu aku Changmin-ah."_

"_Dia kehilangan ingatannya semenjak kecelakaan itu."_

"_Kumohon Changmin! Tinggalkan Yunho. Biarkan dia hidup tanpa kau. Aku ibunya! Sudah cukup aku kehilangan Yunho selama ini."_

Haruskah Changmin benar-benar membiarkan Yunho hidup tanpanya? Lima tahun ia bersembunyi dan hari ini ia dipertemukan kembali dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

To be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

_Ketika itu ia hanyalah pemuda 23 tahun yang suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang di sela waktu luangnya. Ketika tidak ada jadwal kuliah, ia akan datang ke club malam untuk memuaskan hasrat mudanya. Jung Yunho bahkan mengabaikan perintah ayahnya agar segera menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan bergabung di perusahaan. Yunho berpikir jika ia tidak ingin dibebani urusan pekerjaan._

_Namun hari itu tidak seperti biasanya. Ayahnya mengancam akan membekukan seluruh fasilitasnya jika Yunho tidak segera menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Yunho menggerutu bahkan mengumpat di sepanjang jalan. Ia tidak terbiasa beraktivitas di hari libur. Namun karena ancaman itu, Yunho mau menemani sepupunya untuk melihat sekolah milik ayahnya._

_Sebetulnya, jika ia mau Yunho bahkan bisa lebih hebat dari pemuda yang tengah berjalan di depannya_

_Namun ia bukanlah Kim Junsu yang terlalu serius dalam menjalani hidup. Ia bukan Kim Junsu yang selalu menuruti segala perintah orang tuanya demi bisnis. Lihatlah, ia bukan Kim Junsu yang telah sukses sebagai pengacara dalam satu tahun. Ia adalah Jung Yunho yang bersemboyan, masa bodoh dengan perusahaan._

_Yunho berhenti berjalan ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang tengah bernyanyi. Mata musangnya beralih ke sosok yang tengah memainkan gitar di pelukannya. Itu adalah pertama kali ia melihat Changmin._

_._

_._

_._

_DBSK Fanfiction_

_Present_

_November with Love © Ran Hime_

_DBSK © Themselves_

_Mimi Homin Vers © Chonzakajaejae_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_Homin Slight Yoomin, YunJae_

_M Rated_

_Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 2

.

Yoochun menatap wajah pucat Changmin. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan penjelasan demi penjelasan yang Changmin ucapkan. Dia kah Jung Yunho yang telah membuat Changmin menangis lima tahun yang lalu. Dia kah Jung Yunho yang telah meninggalkan pemuda yang ia cintai?

"Alasan mengapa aku tidak bisa menerimamu adalah dia," ujar Changmin lirih. Matanya masih fokus ke jendela yang memperlihatkan sebatang pohon dengan dedaunan hijau, "egois jika aku menerimamu sementara aku tidak dapat melupakan Yunho hyung."

Yoochun masih terdiam. Ia semakin dalam menatap Changmin. Ia tahu Changmin tengah merahasiakan sesuatu tentang Yunho. Ia tahu Changmin tidaklah menceritakan semua hal tentang Yunho kepada dirinya.

"Jika orang yang kau maksud adalah pria kemarin, lalu kenapa kalian seolah tidak saling mengenal?" Yoochun meraih tangan Changmin.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa dia untuk bersikap seolah kami saling mengenal," Changmin menoleh, menatap wajah sedih Yoochun, " ia tidak membenciku karena kecelakaan hari itu saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak banyak berharap ketika aku tahu Yunho hyung selamat dari kecelakaan itu.

Yoochun membiarkan Changmin menarik tangannya. Ia tidak akan memaksa Changmin untuk mengatakan segalanya tentang masa lalunya bersama Yunho. Ia bisa mencari tahu sendiri tentang kecelakaan itu.

Yoochun membantu Changmin untuk kembali beristirahat. Ia menyelimuti tubuh kurus Changmin. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum ia kembali ke kantor dan meninggalkan Changmin.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

_Yunho memperhatikan pemuda yang sedang sibuk membetulkan rantai sepedanya. Ia tersenyum memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Hari itu adalah hari kedua ia melihat pemuda yang bersekolah di Yayasan milik keluarganya. Yang ia ketahui dari data siswa, pemuda itu bernama Shim Changmin. Siswa pandai yang mampu mempertahankan beasiswanya selama hampir 3 tahun._

_Yunho tersenyum sembari berjalan mendekati Changmin. Pemuda itu yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia selalu datang ke Sekolah Shinki setiap hari minggu. Dari informasi yang ia dapatkan dari penjaga sekolah, Changmin memang selalu menghabiskan setengah hari minggu di ruang seni untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya._

_"Butuh bantuan?" seru Yunho sembari tersenyum._

_Changmin mendongak, menatap wajah Yunho dengan datar._

_"Yunho!" seru Yunho sembari mengulurkan tangannya, "namaku Jung Yunho!" lanjutnya sembari tersenyum._

_Dengan ragu Changmin membalas uluran tangan Yunho, "Shim Changmin!"_

_._

Setelah pertemuan hari itu di restoran, Yunho sering kali memimpikan hal-hal bersama Changmin. Bahkan ketika ia terdiam dalam lamunan, sekelibat wajah Changmin datang. Hanya rasa sakit yang dirasakan di kepalanya, setiap kali ia sedikit mengingat hal itu.

Yunho mengambil ponselnya di meja kerjanya. Ia tidak mungkin mencari tahu sendirian tentang Changmin. Dan sepupunya adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membantunya.

"Junsu-ya!" seru Yunho ketika orang di seberang telepon sana menjawab.

_"Ada apa Yunho hyung?"_

"Bisakah kau menolongku? Aku butuh bantuanmu."

_"Katakan saja."_

"Shim Chamgmin!" seru Yunho sembari menjeda kalimatnya. Ia terdiam sebentar, "bisakah kau membantuku mencari informasi tentangnya? Ia bekerja di tempat Jaejoong."

"Tentu saja!" seru Junsu setelah lama terdiam menimang permintaan sepupunya.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari kelima Changmin tidak masuk kerja, dan selama itu pula Jaejoong belum lagi melihat Changmin. Sejujurnya, ia ingin menjenguk salah satu pegawainya itu, namun sesuatu yang ia temukan di meja kerja Changmin membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Changmin.

Jaejoong menatap selembar photo di tangannya. Di sana, di lembar photo itu nampak Changmin ketika masih SMA tengah tertawa bersama pemuda yang mirip tunangannya, Jung Yunho. Ia tidak mau berprasangka buruk, namun ponsel usang milik Changmin yang ia temukan di meja kerja Changmin pun menjelaskan siapa pemuda itu.

Walau statusnya kini sebagai tunangan Yunho, jujur saja Jaejoong tidak banyak tahu tentang masa lalu pria itu, kecuali mereka pernah kuliah di tempat yang sama.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang ketika ia tidak dapat menerka hubungan Changmin dengan tunangannya. Jaejoong menaruh photo tersebut lalu berjalan ke arah jendela ruang kerjanya. Dari tempatnya ia memperhatikan jalanan di bawah sana. Nampak kendaraan yang terjebak macet.

Jaejoong memegang kepalanya ketika tiba-tiba rasa sakit kembali menyerang kepalanya. Selalu saja seperti itu ketika ia melihat keramaian kendaraan. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Ada apa dengan masa lalunya? Mengapa tidak ada yang ia ingat sedikitpun tentang semua hal kecuali ketika ia baru terbangun setelah mengalami kecelakaan bersama Yunho.

Jaejoong meraih ponselnya di saku celananya. Dengan ragu ia menekan nomor telpon Yunho dan menunggu tunangannya itu mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"Yun!" serunya lirih. Mendengar suara Yunho, tiba-tiba dadanya sesak.

_"Boo ... Kau baik-baik saja?"_ seru Yunho dari seberang ketika tidak ada lagi terdengar suara Jaejoong.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum walau Yunho tidak mungkin dapat melihatnya, "kau sudah makan siang?"

_"Ya ... Aku baru saja makan siang bersama klien."_

"Yun..." Jaejoong kembali terdiam, nampak keraguan ketika ia ingin bertanya tentang Changmin, "aku merindukanmu, cepat pulang!" ucapnya urung menanyakan tentang Changmin.

Jaejoong mematikan telponnya dan kembali menatap jalanan di bawah sana.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Changmin menatap pemandangan kota seoul lewat atap rumah sakit. Pertemuannya dengan Yunho lima hari yang lalu membuatnya kian berharap akan segera meninggalkan dunia. Ia tidak berharap akan merepotkan Yoochun lebih dari ini. 7 tahun pria itu menemani dirinya, namun hanya kekecewaan yang bisa Changmin berikan.

"_Dia kehilangan ingatannya semenjak kecelakaan itu."_

"_Kumohon Changmin! Tinggalkan Yunho. Biarkan dia hidup tanpa kau. Aku ibunya! Sudah cukup aku kehilangan Yunho selama ini."_

Kalimat dari nyonya Kim kembali ternginang. Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah bermaksud membuat Yunho menjadi anak pembangkang seperti yang ibu Yunho katakan. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat Yunho terus bersama dirinya. Namun perasaan tidak mampu berbohong dan Changmin juga menyayangi Yunho.

Changmin mengeratkan jas musim dinginnya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan atap rumah sakit. Sekali saja biarkan ia mengenang hari-hari indah bersama Yunho. Biarkan ia melihat kenangannya bersama Yunho lima tahun yang lalu sebelum ia tidak akan mampu lagi mengingat semua.

Bukankah keinginannya cukup sederhana? Ia tidak akan memaksa keadaan agar membuat Yunho mengingat dirinya. Yunho hyung-nya sudah bahagia. Yunho hyung-nya sudah hidup lebih baik dengan pengusaha sukses. Lalu apa yang tersisa untuk dirinya? Tidak ada! Kecuali sisa waktu untuknya bertahan.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Yoochun berlari dari ruangan inap Changmin. Ia begitu kalut ketika tidak menemukan Changmin dimanapun. Ia tidak menyangka Changmin akan kabur lagi seperti dulu. Ia tidak habis pikir tentang apa yang dilakukan Changmin. Kenapa pemuda itu tidak henti membuatnya cemas. Mendengar penyakitnya kambuh lagi dan sudah sebegitu parahnya saja, ia benar-benar syok. Apalagi mengetahui jika Changmin tidak berniat melakukan perawatan.

Yoochun terengah-engah disela larinya. Ia memutari halaman rumah sakit dan memfokuskan pandangannya mencari Changmin. Dadanya terasa sesak bahkan matanya mulai terasa panas. Apakah sebegitu putus asanya Changmin hingga benar-benar tak berharap untuk sembuh bahkan hidup. Sebegitu besarkah cintanya kepada Yunho hingga ia tidak mampu menggantikan posisi Yunho?

"CHANGMIN AH ... KUMOHON KEMBALILAH!"

Yoochun terjatuh terduduk di tengah halaman rumah sakit. Sesakit itukah hati Changmin ketika ia harus kehilangan Yunho dulu? Yoochun meremas dadanya sambil meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

To be Continue...

.

.

Thank's to:

mochi, k. shima, Guest, kimmy ranaomi


	3. Chapter 3

_Changmin menatap datar pria di depannya. Pergerakan tangannya terhenti di udara dengan kuas di genggamannya. Ia mengerjap dan menemukan wajah Yunho masih tersenyum._

_"Ayo kita kencan!"_

_Ini adalah pertemuan ke tujuh Changmin dengan Yunho. Ia tidak begitu dekat kecuali Yunho sering menemuinya di sekolah setiap hari minggu._

_Changmin menarik nafas panjang lalu meletakkan kuas di atas meja, "jika kita kencan sekarang juga, apa kau tidak akan menggangguku lagi?"_

_Senyum Yunho memudar mendengar jawaban dari Changmin. Sejujurnya itu bukan jawaban yang ia ingin dengar. Apa yang salah dari dirinya hingga Changmin begitu sulit untuk didekati. Apa karena ia sering menunggu Changmin melukis setiap kali ia ke Shinki? Hingga Changmin merasa kehadirannya mengganggu dia._

_"Ayo kita berangkat!"_

_Changmin bangkit dari duduknya. Tanpa membereskan peralatan melukisnya, ia berjalan menuju arah pintu._

_Di belakangnya, Yunho mengikuti dirinya dengan tidak rela. Namun senyumnya kembali ketika Yunho menyadari satu hal. Yunho tidaklah pernah mengiyakan kalimat Changmin tadi. Yunho tidak mengatakan jika ia tidak akan mengganngu Changmin lagi. Jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak menemui Changmin lagi._

_._

_._

_._

_DBSK Fanfiction_

_Present_

_November with Love © Ran Hime_

_DBSK © Themselves_

_Mimi Homin Vers © Chonzakajaejae_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_Homin Slight Yoomin, YunJae_

_M Rated_

_Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 3

.

.

Changmin menatap ruang seni. Disitulah awal kedekatannya dengan Yunho mulai terjalin. Tempat dimana Yunho selalu setia menunggunya. Walau ia menyadari semua telah lama berakhir. Changmin berjalan kembali menyusuri sekolah Shinki. Tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini sedikitpun, walau waktu telah lama berlalu. Bahkan perasaannya terhadap Yunho pun tidak berubah sedikit pun.

Satu persatu bayangan tentang masalalunya bersama Yunho bermunculan. Ketika pria itu datang di hari sekolah dan membuat seisi sekolahan heboh dengan tingkahnya. Bagaimana pria itu bahkan tanpa malu mengatakan bahwa Yunho menyukainya. Bagaimana pria itu mengekorinya dan membuat Changmin tidak nyaman. Mengejar Changmin sampai pria itu mendapatkan jawaban atas perasaannya.

Changmin membuka pintu yang menghubungkan taman belakang sekolah Shinki. Sinar matahari langsung menerpa wajahnya bersamaan hilangnya bayangan dari masalalunya.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Junsu menatap layar ponsel di tangannya. Ia memperhatikan photo wajah seseorang yang baru saja Jaejoong kirimkan.

Junsu berpikir sejenak, merasa jika ia pernah melihat orang tersebut sebelumnya. Junsu melepas kacamatanya dan memijat pangka hidungnya. Ia menatap wajah itu lagi lalu menutup mata. Pria itu adalah Shim Changmin. Pria yang membuat sepupunya berhenti bermain-main dengan waktu. Pria yang membuat Yunho berhenti menghabiskan waktu luangnya di klub malam. Pria yang membuat Yunho kecelakaan.

Junsu memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap jendela kantornya. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan. Apakah mereka telah bertemu kembali? Apakah Jaejoong sudah mengetahui tentang hubungan Changmin dengan Yunho di masalalu?

Bagaimana bisa Yunho dan Jaejoong meminta bantuan di waktu yang sama bahkan tentang hal yang sama?

Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada mereka berdua. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Jaejoong. Ia tidak mungkin membuat Jaejoong terluka, namun ia juga tidak mungkin berbohong.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

_Changmin mengeratkan pegangan di pinggang Yunho. Jujur saja ia sangat takut ketika Yunho bersikeras memboncengnya ketika akan pulang. Yunho bilang jika hampir sepuluh tahun pria itu tidak pernah lagi naik sepeda._

_"Jangan setegang itu Changmin ah!"_

_Changmin hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapan Yunho. Ia mengeratkan syalnya yang melonggar lalu kembali memegang pinggang Yunho._

_Changmin masih belum bisa percaya pada hal tersebut. Bagaimana dulu ia begitu tidak menyukai Yunho, namun sekarang ia bahkan begitu dekat dengan Yunho._

_"Kapan kau ada waktu luang," ujar Yunho membuat lamunan Changmin buyar._

_"Ada apa?"_

_Yunho tersenyum walau ia sadar Changmin tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya," ayo kita kencan lagi!"_

_Sontak pipi Changmin sedikit memerah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Yunho suka sekali mengajaknya untuk keluar._

_"Ada restoran baru di dekat taman."_

_Changmin mengangguk pelan di punggung Yunho, membuat Yunho tersenyum sambil mengayuh sepeda milik Changmin dengan bersemangat._

_._

_._

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya. Lagi-lagi mimpi bersama Changmin. Ia merasa hanya sekali bertemu dengan Changmin, namun beberapa kali ia memimpikan pria itu. Bahkan seringkali sekelebat bayangan tentang Changmin melintas di pikirannya.

Siapa sebenarnya Changmin? Apakah dia salah satu teman dari masalalunya? Jika iya, tapi kenapa Changmin seolah tidak mengenal dirinya ketika mereka bertemu dua minggu yang lalu.

Yunho menguap. Matanya tidak sengaja menatap seseorang yang tengah melamun di balik meja kerja yang ada di apartemennya. Yunho menyibak selimutnya lalu turun dari ranjang.

Yunho berjalan ke arah sosok tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Jaejoong ah!" serunya ketika berada di belakang Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan cepat-cepat menyembunyikan ponsel usang milik Changmin di dalam laci.

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang lalu tersenyum menatap Yunho.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Jaejoong kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk. Akhir-akhir ini ia kesulitan tidur. Semenjak ia menemukan ponsel dan selembar photo di meja kerja Changmin. Ia hanya ingin tahu hubungan tunangannya dengan karyawannya itu, namun ia terlalu takut hanya untuk sekedar bertanya.

Yunho berjalan ke depan Jaejoong dan berjongkok di depan tunangannya itu. Dengan lembut ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau terlihat lelah!" seru Yunho sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong. Jujur saja, akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong terlihat kurang segar dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Jaejoong seperti menyimpan banyak pikiran.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, "aku baik-baik saja, ayo kembali tidur."

Yunho bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Jaejoong menuju ranjang.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

_._

Jaejoong menatap amplop di depannya. Masih tidak mengerti dengan keinginan Changmin yang ingin mengundurkan diri dari perusahaannya. Sungguh disayangkan jika ia benar-benar kehilangan karyawan seperti Changmin. Pria itu sangat berbakat. Pria itu bahkan banyak membantu kemajuan perusahannya.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf presdir Kim!" seru Changmin sembari bangkit dari duduknya, " ia membungkuk lalu meninggalkan ruangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam melihat kepergian Changmin. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menerima keputusan Changmin untuk mengundurkan diri. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Changmin untuk tetap berada di perusahaannya, sementara kondisi Changmin yang tidak baik akhir-akhir ini.

Jaejoong meraih amplop di depannya. Ia membukanya dan mengeluarkan isi dari amplop itu. Matanya memicing melihat dua kertas yang baru ia keluarkan tersebut. Satu surat pengunduran diri dan yang satu nampak tulisan tangan Changmin yang tertera. Jaejoong membaca satu persatu kalimat yang ditulis oleh Changmin. Perlahan airmatanya menetes. Ia meremas surat tersebut dan buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan setengah berlari, ia menuju pintu ruangannya dan membukanya dengan kasar. Berniat untuk mengejar kepergian Changmin.

"Jaejoong Hyung!"

.

.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Junsu yang tengah menyesap kopinya. Kedatangan Junsu ke kantornya membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar Changmin. Secepat itukah Junsu mendapatkan informasi tentang masalalu Changmin?

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana," ujar Junsu sembari meletakkan Cangkir kopinya di atas meja.

"Junsu yah!"

"Itu sudah terlalu lama." Junsu memalingkan muka, menatap jendela dan menerawang masalalu dari sepupunya, "mereka memang pernah mempunyai hubungan lebih dari sahabat."

Jaejoong mencengkeram celana di pahanya. Menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang. Jadi semua itu benar? Tunangannya pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Changmin. Dan semua berakhir karena adanya dirinya.

Jaejoong merasakan matanya memanas. Ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak menangis, namun air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Untuk saat ini, bolehkah ia egois? Ia ingin mempertahankan Yunho di sisinya.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

_"Kita akan bertemu jam tujuh di menara jam. Tunggu aku_

_Changmin-ah."_

Itu adalah kalimat yang dikirim oleh Yunho lima tahun yang lalu. Sama seperti hari itu, malam ini pun semua tidaklah mungkin terjadi. Yunho tidak mungkin datang dan menepati janjinya. Sama seperti malam itu, Changmin hanya diam sambil menatap jam besar di menara jam. Seperti malam itu, ia hanya berdiri menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

Hari itu Changmin berpikir jila Yunho hanya mempermainkan dirinya. Ia berpikir jika janji yang Yunho katakan hanyalah bualan. Sampai pada akhirnya ia tahu jika sore itu, Yunho mengalami kecelakaan.

Changmin tetap diam walau perlahan hujan mulai turun. Tidak ada yang ia harapkam lagi selain waktu bisa memberikan ia kesempatan untuk melihat masalalu. Melihat kembali bagaimana sempurna hidupnya dulu setelah Yunho datang.

Rasanya ada yang sakit di dadanya. Bahkan sesak mulai terasa ketika tetes demi tetes air matanya jatuh bersama hujan.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

Changmin menutup mata mendengar suara itu. Selalu saja, pria di belakangnya dapat menemukan dimana ia berada.

"Tanpa aku menyakiti diriku pun, aku sudah sakit."

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya. Dua hari ia membuntuti Changmin, namun Changmin tidak juga kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Jika kau memang masih mencintai dia, seharusnya kau berusaha mengembalikan ingatannya." Ada nada getir di setiap ucapan dari Yoochun. Ia memang tidak akan rela jika Changmin kembali bersama Yunho. Namun ia lebih tidak rela melihat Changmin seperti ini.

Changmin terdiam. Merasakan hujan semakin deras menimpa tubuhnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan aku dapatkan setelah itu?" Changmin meremas dadanya, mencoba menahan agar suaranya tidak bergetar, "ia sudah cukup bahagia dan aku tidak bisa egois."

"Changmin ah!"

"Seberapa lama aku bertahan pada akhirnya aku akan mencapai batas."

"Shim Changmin!"

Yoochun menarik tangan kanan Changmin hingga pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap wajah sembab Yoochun. Mereka sama-sama terluka ketika apa yang mereka harapkan seolah tertahan oleh waktu.

"Tidak bisakah kau bertahan!" seberapa Yoochun berusaha agar suaranya terdengar biasa, namun suara isak itu berbicara lain, "bukankah masih ada aku."

"Aku tidak bisa membuatmu semakin terluka. Itu sudah terlalu lama."

Yoochun melepaskan tangan Changmin. Membiarkan Changmin berjalan menerobos hujan. Yoochun memang harusnya menerima kenyataan dari awal ketika ia tahu posisi Yunho tidaklah bisa ia gantikan. Yoochun mengerti akan hal itu, namun menyangkal kenyataan itu.

Ckiittt

Braaakkk

Yoochun mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat cukup syok ketika melihat tubuh Changmin tertabrak hingga terpental beberapa meter dari posisi mobil tersebut. Ia ingin berteriak namun lidahnya masih keluh.

Yoochun menahan nafas sebelum akhirnya ia berlari ke arah Changmin tergeletak.

"Changmin ah!"

Yoochun nampak panik melihat kondisi tubuh Changmin. Nampak luka gores di pipi kiri Changmin. Dan baju yang ia kenakan pun sobek di beberapa bagian karena tergores aspal.

"Changmin ah!"

Changmin membuka matanya perlahan lalu berusaha untuk berbicara. Walau tidak ada suara yang keluar. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan menutup mata kembali.

.

.

.

To be Continue ...

.

.

Terima kasih karena bisa menerima ff ini dengan baik. Maaf jika tidak ada/bahkan hampir tidak ada adegan romantis HoMin. Saya hanya berusaha menulis seperti di FanVic nya. Walau banyak perbedaannya.

Saya berterima kasih karena telah berkenan membaca ff ini dan memberikan review.

.

_Balasan Review:_

_k. shima: _Jawabannya ada di chapter berikutnya.

_akiramia44:_ iya ini ff yang saya maksud beberapa waktu yang lalu.

_Guest077: _ini sudah lanjut :) saya pikir tidak ada yang ingat dengan ff ini.

_red: _yang saya tahu di Korea, setelah menikah marga istri tidak mengikuti marga suaminya. Yang ikut cuma anaknya. Jadi ibunya Yunho tetep memakai marga aslinya.

Maaf kalo salah. Soalnya saya cuma baca artikel ^^

_abang:_ iya. Jaejoong juga amnesia. Changmin bisa sembuh, tapi kesempatannya untuk sembuh tipis ^^

_me8288:_ Terima kasih. Semoga Chap ini tidak mengecewakan. ^^

_Guest:_ ini sudah update

_mochi: _jawabannya ada di chap ini ^^

_sayakanoicinoe:_ ini sudah dilanjut.

_yolyol: _yang kemarin dihapus, jadi saya mempubishnya ulang. Terima kasih atas ^^

.

Thank's to:

k. shima, akiramia44, Guest077, red, abang, me8288, Guest, mochi, sayakanoicinoe, yolyol.


	4. Chapter 4 - End

_"Sebelum Changmin-sii berhasil melewati masa kritis, kami tidak berani melakukan operasi."_

Yoochun hanya bisa menunggu sampai Changmin berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Ia tidak punya pilihan selain menerima saran dokter. Kemo tidak akan banyak membantu ketika ini adalah kedua kalinya kanker itu kembali tumbuh di otak Changmin.

Yoochun mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan ke kepala Changmin. Dengan lembut ia mengelus rambut Changmin. Sebentar lagi, tiap helai rambut milik Changmin akan hilang. Demi operasi itu, Changmin harus rela kehilangan rambutnya.

Yoochun tidak akan menunggu Changmin untuk menyetujui operasi itu, karena Yoochun tahu jika Changmin akan lebih memilih mati daripada melupakan Yunho.

"Maafkan aku, Changmin ah!" serunya sembari menyematkan sebuah cincin ke jari manis tangan kanan Changmin.

Yoochun memejamkan matanya. Melihat kejadian kemarin, Ia sangat mengerti apa yang ingin Changmin katakan. Harapan yang selama ini selalu Changmin jaga walau waktu telah begitu lama berlalu. Changmin ingin melihat orang itu. Changmin ingin bertemu dengan Yunho. Harapan yang ia ucapkan sedari tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Yoochun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia meraih kunci di meja samping ranjang Changmin lalu bergegas keluar dari ruang inap Changmin. Untuk saat ini ia tidak boleh egois. Untuk saat ini ia akan melakukan apapun demi kesembuhan Changmin.

Jika Yunho memang tidak bisa mengingat Changmin sedikitpun, setidaknya ia harap Yunho tahu tentang masalalu pria itu dengan Changmin. Bagaimanapun caranya, Yunho harus mau menemui Changmin sebelum operasi. Karena banyak kemungkinan yang tidak mungkin bisa ditebak setelah operasi itu.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_DBSK Fanfiction_

_Present_

_November with Love © Ran Hime_

_DBSK © Themselves_

_Mimi Homin Vers © Chonzakajaejae_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_Homin Slight Yoomin, YunJae_

_M Rated_

_Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 4 - Final Chapter

.

.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran sebuah restoran sederhana. Ia keluar dari mobil bersamaan dengan tunangannya dari pintu satunya. Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong lalu berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut.

Yunho memperhatikan dekorasi restoran itu sembari menunggu pesanan. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan restoran itu. Walau baru pertama kali, namun ia merasa jika sebelumnya pernah ke restoran itu.

Yunho tersenyum ketika pelayan membawakan pesanannya bersama Jaejoong. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang langsung menyeduh kopinya tanpa menambahkan gula.

"Kopi tanpa gula itu pahit, Jaejoong ah," ujar Yunho sembari meminum jus strawberry di depannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Diletakkan olehnya cangkir kopi ke atas meja, "jika meminum kopi denganmu, tanpa gula pun akan terasa manis."

Yunho hampir saja tersedak ketika mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong. Ia menatap Jaejoong, namun entah kenapa di depannya malah nampak seorang Shim Changmin. Yunho memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

.

.

_November with Love_

_._

_._

_"jika meminum kopi denganmu, tanpa gula pun akan terasa manis." Changmin segera meminum kopinya yang masih panas._

_Yunho tersenyum melihat semburat merah di pipi Changmin. melihat Changmin yang terlihat terburu-buru menghabiskan kopinya sembari sesekali melirik ke arahnya. Namun senyumnya memudar ketika ia melihat hidung Changmin yang mengeluarkan darah. Cepat-cepat ia meraih selembar tissue di depannya dan mengusap darah tersebut. Membuat Changmin terkejut hingga cangkir kopi di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai dan menarik perhatian pengunjung yang lain._

_"Yunho hyung!" seru Changmin panik ketika melihat pecahan cangkir di bawahnya._

_Namun Yunho tidak menggubris seruan Changmin. Ia berdiri dan mengambil lagi tissue. Dengan khawatir ia membersihkan darah yang tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir itu._

_"Yunho hyung" Changmin semakin takut dan cemas ketika Yunho tidak juga menggubrisnya._

_"Kau sakit, Changmin ah?"_

_"Aku baik-baik saja!"_

_Gerakan tangan Yunho terhenti ketika tangan lembut Changmin menahan pergerakan itu. Ia dapat melihat Changmin tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pemuda itu baik-baik saja._

_"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jauhi anak itu." seru Mr. Jung dengan marah._

_Yunho hanya diam menahan kemarahan sang ayah. Selama ini ia cukup terbiasa dengan sikap ayahnya yang selalu seenaknya. Itu pula yang membuat Yunho tumbuh menjadi pemuda pembangkang. Lebih suka mencari kesenangan di luar rumah._

_"Sekali lagi aku melihat kau bersama bocah itu, bocah itu yang akan menerima akibatnya."_

_"Aboji!" seru Yunho tidak terima. Ayahnya boleh menyakiti dirinya. Namun Yunho tidak terima jika Changmin harus menanggung apa yang seharusnya ia terima._

_"Putuskan sekarang dan Jauhi dia. Atau kau tidak akan bisa melihat bocah itu lagi di Seoul."_

_Tanpa sadar Yunho mengepalkan tangannya. Ia bisa tetap bertahan jika ia yang mengalami tekanan dari ayahnya. Tapi ia tidak yakin Changmin bisa melewati semua ketika kesehatan Changmin yang menurun akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak akan mampu melakukan banyak hal di saat ia bukanlah apa-apa._

_._

_._

_._

_Yunho mengetuk pintu apartemen Changmin. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menjelaskan semua kepada Changmin. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan tentang ancaman ayahnya namun ia juga tidak mungkin membuat ayahnya melukai Changmin._

_"Hyung!" seru Changmin lembut. Ia tersenyum membalas senyuman Yunho lalu mengajaknya masuk._

_Yunho sadar, ia tidak mungkin bisa melindungi Changmin dari ayahnya di saat keadaanya saja masih bergantung kepada ayahnya._

_"Changmin ah!" seru Yunho lirih. Ia merengkuh tubuh kurus Changmin. Membuat pemuda itu terkejut ketika menerima perlakuan dari Yunho._

_"Biarkan seperti ini!" seru Yunho ketika Changmin hendak melepaskan pelukan Yunho._

_Tidak ada kata satupun yang terucap. Yunho hanya diam dan membiarkan tubuh Changmin dalam rengkuhannya. Seandainya saja ia bukan Jung Yunho yang masih dalam kendali ayahnya, mungkin ia akan membawa Changmin pergi jauh dari Seoul. Ia akan berusaha menjadi seseorang yang bisa diandalkan oleh Changmin. Dan bukannya menjadi pria lemah hanya karena ancaman ayahnya._

_Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan dalam ia menatap wajah bingung Changmin._

_"Dengarkan Hyung, Changmin ah!" seru Yunho sembari memegang ke dua lengan Changmin, "apapun yang terjadi semua demi kebaikanmu." Yunho tidak tahu harus darimana menjelaskan tentang ancaman ayahnya. Ia ingin Changmin aman, namun ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara langsung._

_"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus yakin aku mencintaimu." Yunho terus saya meracau tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Changmin berbicara._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Changmin ah!"_

_"Hyung, ap-"_

_Dengan cepat Yunho meraih wajah Changmin. Membenamkan ciumannya pada bibir lembut Changmin. Katakan ia bodoh. Memenuhi panggilan dosa yang terlihat manis. Mengabaikan setiap pukulan lemah Changmin pada dadanya._

_Tubuh besarnya jatuh bersamaan tubuh Changmin ke atas sofa. Menikmati kehangatan atas tubuh Changmin. Mendengar setiap desah kenikmatan yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya._

_Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir ketika setiap dorongan yang Yunho lesakkan ke dalam tubuh di bawahnya. Ia sadar tidak seharusnya ia melanjutkan dosa manis itu. Ia menunduk, mencoba meredam rasa sakit bercampur nikmat yang Changmin lontarkan. Sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas bersamaan dengan hasratnya yang terpuaskan._

_._

_._

_November with Love_

_._

_._

Yoochun menoleh ke arah pintu ketika seseorang membukanya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menemukan seorang wanita yang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan Yunho. Yoochun pikir jalan untuk membuat Yunho agar mau menemui Changmin akan mudah. Namun kenyataannya pikiran itu salah, ketika wanita di depannya memandang dia sinis.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" seru wanita tersebut dengan nada sinis.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Yunho.

"Tidak ada yang perlu Yunho ketahui."

"Jessica-ssi!"

Yoochun sadar siapa wanita di depannya. Yoochun pun tahu jika Jessica banyak ikut andil dalam memisahkan Yunho dari Changmin beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Biarkan aku bertemu Yunho!"

"Pergilah!" ujar Jessica sembari memalingkan wajahnya, "maaf, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau bertemu Yunho. Anak itu pasti sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu."

Yoochun berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Jessica, "Kau salah! Selain kejadian sebelum kecelakaan, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Yoochun menatap Jessica, berharap wanita itu mau menatapnya balik, "tapi aku mempunyai pemikiran sendiri, kenapa Yunho tidak pernah menjenguk Changmin. Dan itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku ke sini."

"Pergilah!"

"Changmin mungkin merasa bersalah karena kecelakaan itu," lanjut Yoochun tanpa memperdulikan pengusiran dari Jessica, "tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Yunho kehilangan ingatan."

"Berhentilah mengganggu kehidupan kami, Yoochun!" seru Jessica berteriak kepada teman semasa kuliahnya itu, "kau seharusnya senang karena Changmin bisa bersamamu."

"Kau tidak bisa egois, Jessica yah!" Yoochun mulai merasa matanya memanas, "dan aku juga tidak bisa egois."

"Aku tidak ingin Yunho mengingat masalalunya," Jessica mulai menangis, "aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia lagi seperti dulu," Jessica terdiam sejenak disela isakan, "bagaimana bisa aku menjelaskan bagaimana anak itu bisa pergi. Bagaimna aku bisa mengatakan pada Yunho jika ibu lah yang memaksa Changmin untuk meninggalkan dia." Jessica menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak berharap akan mengatakan lebih dari ini tentang yang pernah terjadi dulu.

"Tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa!" Yoochun mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Memegang lengan Jessica, "Biarkan aku bertemu dengan Yunho dan mengatakan tentang Changmin."

"Pergilah!" Jessica melepaskan tangan Yoochun dari lengannya, "tinggalkan kami!"

"Apa yang akan kau dapatkan dari semua ini?" Yoochun masih tetap berusaha meluluhkan Jessica, "pada akhirnya Yunho akan mengingat masalalunya dan ia akan menyesali semua."

Yoochun memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menahan setetes air yang nyatanya tetap menetes dari pulupuk matanya.

"Changmin sedang sekarat dan ia hanya butuh Yunho untuk tahu tentang dirinya." Yoochun berusaha bernafas ketika dadanya semakin sesak, "biarkan Changmin bahagia sebelum semua terlambat untuk disesali."

"Pergilah!"

Yoochun menatap Jessica beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Bergegas keluar dari ruangan Yunho dengan kekecewaan yang amat dalam. Tidak ada harapan lagi dan semua sudah berakhir. Tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk Changmin bertemu Yunho. Yoochun sudah berusaha, namun wanita itu membuat semuanya gagal.

.

.

"Yoochun-ssi sudah menunggu anda di ruangan anda, Presdir!"

Yunho tersenyum menanggapi ucapan dari resepsionis tersebut. Ia bergegas menuju ruangannya. Ia merasa aneh ketika pria itu menghubunginya dan ingin bertemu. Padahal ia hanya bertemu beberapa kali dengan Yoochun dan ia juga merasa tidak begitu mengenal Yoochun. Namun pria itu ingin berbicara tentang sesuatu hal.

Yunho hendak membuka pintu ruangannya, namun suara seseorang dari dalam membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

_"Tapi aku mempunyai pemikiran sendiri, kenapa Yunho tidak pernah menjenguk Changmin. Dan itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku ke sini." _Yunho menajamkan pendengarannya dari balik pintu ketika mendengar namanya disebut.

_"Pergilah!" _Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengar suara kakaknya ada di dalam bersama Yoochun.

_"Changmin mungkin merasa bersalah karena kecelakaan itu," _Yunho merasa bingung dengan percakapan di dalam ruangannya. Ia tidak tahu jika kakaknya ternyata mengenal Yoochun. _"tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Yunho kehilangan ingatan."_

Entah mengapa Yunho merasakan dadanya sakit ketika mendengar semua itu.

_"Changmin sedang sekarat dan ia hanya butuh Yunho untuk tahu tentang dirinya._

Tanpa sadar air mata Yunho menetes. Ia bergegas pergi dari depan ruangannya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Yoochun. Jujur saja percakapan di balik ruangannya itu membuat kepalanya pusing.

"_Namaku Jung Yunho!"_

Yunho memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit lagi.

"_Ayo kita kencan!"_

Bayangan yang sedikit buram itu kembali terlintas di benaknya.

_"Apapun yang terjadi, percayalah aku mencintaimu!"_

Yunho memegang pagar tangga dan berusaha untuk turun.

"_Kita akan bertemu jam tujuh di menara jam. Tunggu aku Changmin-ah."_

Bayangan wajah Changmin yang tersenyum kembali datang dan membuat kepala Yunho semakin sakit. Seharusnya ia berhenti melangkah menuruni anak tangga, namun pikirannya yang kacau itu membuat Yunho sulit untuk berpikir hingga akhirnya keseimbangannya terganggu. Membuat tubuhnya terjatuh dari anak tangga.

_._

_._

_November with Love_

_._

_._

Yoochun bersandar di dinding di depan ruangan operasi. Kondisi Changmin tiba-tiba memburuk dan dengan terpaksa dokter mengambil langkah terakhir. Melakukan operasi tanpa menunggu Changmin melewati masa kritisnya.

Yoochun terus berdo'a untuk keberhasilan operasi tersebut. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah pintu ruang operasi. Apa yang tersisa dari semua harapan? Bahkan satu-satunya keinginan Changmin tidak mampu terpenuhi hanya karena ego.

"Yoochun-sii!"

Yoochun buru-buru mendekati sang dokter dengan wajah lusuh akibat operasi tersebut. Masih berharap ia akan mendapatkan kabar baik. Namun wajah bersalah itu, wajah penuh permintamaafan itu membuatnya menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Airmatanya jatuh begitu saja ketika mendengar penuturan dari dokter itu. Benarkah semua sudah berakhir? Haruskah semua seperti itu? Dengan berat hati Yoochun berjalan mendekati tubuh Changmin di dalam ruang operasi tersebut. Berharap pria itu menyambutnya. Namun itu hanya tinggal harapan. Dan Yoochun hanya bisa mengusap kasar wajahnya yang basah.

.

.

_November with Love_

_._

_._

_Yunho melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Ia tidak menyangka ayahnya akan mengingkari janjinya. Ia sudah melakukan semua yang ayahnya katakan, namun nyatanya posisi Changmin tetap saja terancam._

_Yunho menambah kecepatan ketika melihat mobil ayahnya ada di depannya. Ia menghentikan mobilnya begitu saja di depan mobil ayahnya yang ikut terhenti akibat hadangan darinya. Dengan emosi ia keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri ayahnya yang masih duduk dengan tenang di dalam mobil. Ia menggebrak kaca jendela mobil ayahnya, hingga jendela itu terbuka._

_Yunho dapat melihat ayahnya tersenyum sinis, mengejek kegigihannya dalam mempertahankan kebahagian Changmin._

_"Aboji bilang butuh keturunan Jung!"_

_Mr. Jung hanya tersenyun sinis menghadapi kalimat dari putra tunggalnya itu._

_"Bagaimana bisa Aboji menjodohkanku dengan putra mr. Kim?"_

_"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menikah dengan pemuda itu dan semua beres."_

_"Aboji menipuku!" ujar Yunho hampir berteriak. Kesal kepada ayahnya, "Aboji menyuruhku menjauhi Changmin tapi Aboji malah menjodohkanku dengan seorang pria."_

_"Jelas saja berbeda. Dia dari keluarga terpandang yang bisa membuat keluarga Jung semakin berada di atas." mr. Jung mulai jengah dengan putranya itu, "mau tidak mau, kau akan tetap bertunangan dengan dia." mr. Jung menutup kaca jendela mobilnya. Lalu nenyuruh sopir segera melajukan mobilnya._

_Melihat hal itu, Yunho kembali menggebrak kaca jendela mobil ayahnya. Berharap ayahnya mau mendengarkan perkataannya. Namun itu hanya sebuah harapan ketika mobil ayahnya kembali melaju. Yunho berlari mengejar mobil sang ayah yang semakin cepat. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya menentang hubungannya dengan Changmin dengan alasan keturunan, namun sekarang malah ia harus bertunangan dengan seorang laki-laki yang bahkan belum ia kenal._

_Yunho terus berlari. Tidak memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas yang telah berubah warna merah. Hingga sebuah mobil dari arah sampingnya melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya ketika lampu lalu lintas menyala hijau. Tubuh Yunho melayang akibat hantaman tersebut dan jatuh ke atas tanah aspal._

_Sedangkan mobil tersebut melaju kehilangan kemudi hingga akhirnya menabrak mobil di depannya hingga mobil tersebut terpelanting dan terbalik._

_._

_._

_November with Love_

_._

_._

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang ketika ingatan tentang Changmin terlihat olehnya.

"Changmin ah!"

Yunho nampak seperti orang bingung. Memanggil nama Changmin berulang kali hingga mengabaikan Jessica dan tunangannnya. Yang ada di pikrannya hanya Changmin. Ia ingat, ia meminta Changmin untuk menunggunya di menara jam, namun ia tidak datang hari itu.

"Dimana Changmin, Nuna?" tanyanya sembari mencoba turun dari ranjang. Mengabaikan Jaejoong yang terdiam di depannya dengan raut wajah syok, menerima kenyataan Yunho hanya menyebut nama Changmin setelah pemuda Jung itu siuman.

"Yoochun ... Aku harus menemui Park Yoochun!"

"Yunho yah!" seru Jessica mencoba mencegah agar Yunho tidak menemui temannya itu. Bagaimama pun Yunho tidak boleh bertemu dengan Changmin.

"Biarkan aku menemui Changmin, Nuna! Dia menungguku!"

Yunho terus memberontak hingga akhirnya dapat lepas dari Jessica. Ia berlari keluar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Jaejoong. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan Changmin.

_._

_._

_November with Love_

_._

_._

Yunho menatap pria di depannya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh untuk mencari Yoochun, karena pria itu kini ada di depannya.

"Yoochun ssi! Aku sudah mengingat semua."

Pria itu hanya diam. Wajah kusutnya nampak lelah dengan kantong mata yang tebal.

"Biarkan aku bertemu Changmin!"

"Kuharap dia bisa bahagia melihatmu," seru Yoochun pada akhirnya, "dia selalu ingin melihatmu."

Yoochun berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit dan diikuti oleh Yunho. Dengan mobilnya, Yoochun membawa Yunho untuk menemui Changmin.

.

.

_November with Love_

_._

.

"Masuklah! Changmin ada di dalam," ujar Yoochun datar. Suaranya terdengar agak serak.

Dengan segera Yunho turun dari mobil. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling tempat ia berada. Di depannya nampak sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar di daerah pinggiran pantai. Dengan ragu ia melangkah memasuki rumah tersebut.

Dengan pelan, Yunho membuka pintu kaca tersebut. Matanya syok menatap pemandangan di depannya. Katakan itu bohong! Katakan Changminnya masih baik-baik saja dan masih menunggunya untuk bertemu.

Dengan lunglai, Yunho berjalan ke dalam. Nafasnya tercekat setiap kali ia berusaha untuk bernafas. Hingga akhirnya, langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah photo tempat upacara kematian selesai diadakan.

"Changmin ah!" seru Yunho lirih. Tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Lutut lemasnya menghantam lantai dingin di bawahnya. Perlahan air matanya menetes.

Setelah bertahun-tahun ia terpisah dari Changmin, haruskah semua berakhir semenyedihkan ini. Bahkan waktu tidak memberinya sedikitpun kesempatan untuk melihat Changmin. Mengapa takdir sekejam ini? Ataukah ini adalah balasan karena ia begitu mudah melupakan Changmin?

Yunho mulai melupakan fakta jika ia adalah seorang pria yang seharusnya tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Perlahan suara isak terdengar dari bibirnya.

Dan tidak jauh dibelakangnya, seorang pria berdiri di pintu dengan kepalan tangannya.

.

.

_November with Love_

_._

.

Jaejoong memarkikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan mewah di daerah pinggiran pantai. Ia bersyukur dapat mengejar sebuah mobil yang membawa Yunho pergi dari rumah sakit.

Dengan tergesa, Jaejoong keluar dari mobil dan berlari kecil menuju rumah tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu, ketika di depannya nampak tunangannya tengah bersimpuh.

Matanya terkejut melihat Photo pria yang ia kenal nampak terpajang di atas sebuah meja upacara kematian. Itu tidak mungkin! Ia ingat beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Changmin menemuinya, pria itu terlihat sedikit membaik. Bohong jika Changmin telah tiada. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal begitu saja.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan mendekati Yunho. Tangannya memegang pundak Yunho ketika ia telah sampai di belakang sang tunangan. Ada rasa penyesalan di hatinya, ketika ia mulai tahu jika ia jugalah yang membuat Yunho terpisah dengan Changmin.

Seandainya bisa, Jaejoong ingin mengembalikan Yunho kepada Chabgmin. Namun semua sudah terlalu mustahil untuk terjadi. Lalu, jika Changmin masih ada, bisakah Jaejoong melepas Yunho untuk Changmin?

Jari-jari Jaejoong semakin kuat mencengkeram pundak Yunho yang bergetar. Ia tidak menyangka semua akan berakhir semenyedihkan ini.

.

.

_Aku tahu dari awal jika semua memang mustahil. Aku dan Yunho hyung harus berpisah bukan karena kami sama-sama pria, namun statuslah yang membuat semuanya harus berakhir._

_Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas semua. Namun aku berharap Yunho hyung akan benar-benar bisa hidup bahagia._

_Presdir Kim, kaulah harapan satu-satunya agar bisa membuat Yunho hyung hidup tanpa bayang-bayang masalalu._

_Teruslah cintai Yunho hyung. Dan jangan biarkan dia kembali hidup dengan masalalunya._

_Aku percaya padamu._

_._

_._

_._

_End._

_._

_._

Akhirnya selesai juga. Awalnya saya ingin memberikan ending yang berbeda dari fanvid-nya. Namun semua berubah karena sesuatu hal. Saya tidak bisa mengubah banyak hal karena ff ini terinspirasi dari fanvid milik Chonzakajaejae. Dan ending-nya juga tidak jauh beda dari cerita aslinya.

Maaf kalau endingnya mengecewakan. Namun saya tetap berterima kasih karena kalian sudah berkenan membaca ff ini.

Sampai jumpa di ff yang lainnya.

.

.

Balasan review:

_Changru Minru_: Iya, ini memang terinpirasi dari drama Mimi dan juga fanvid milik Chozakajaejae.

Terima kasih atas review-nya.

:)

_yesaya. mei_: Ini sudah dilanjut :)

_Powpow_: Tidak terlalu nyesek, kok :)

_Rainy0218_: Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff ini. Iya nih endingnya hampir mirip sama fanvid-nya. Maaf ya kalau menyecewakan, hehehe.

_Guest_: Ini sudah dilanjut, kok :)

_mochi_: Itu di akhir Chapter ada penggalan isi surat dari Changmin. Terima kasih atas review-nya :)

.

.

Thank's to:

Changru Minru, Powpow, Rainy0218, k. shima, Guest077, red, abang, me8288, yolyol, mochi, Guest, kimmy ranaomi, beautyq, elleinadk, sayakanoicinoe, yesaya. mei, akiramia44, elleinadk, sayakanoicinoe.


End file.
